El príncipe rana
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Rana, era una rana. ¿Por qué Sherlock siempre tenía la razón? Johnlock. AU. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"
Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Criminal Husbands"

Advertencias: En verdad es macabro, no lo lean a menos de que estén preparados para leer un enamoramiento unilateral de Anderson por Sherlock. Es Johnlock, 100%. ¿Se considera crack!fic? ¿AU?

Palabras: 4392 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **Había una vez…**

Cuando abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en su conocido y demacrado cuarto. No estaba acostado en su cama, ni siquiera estaba en un lugar que reconociera. Podía verlo todo y nada a la vez; como si viera a través de un vidrio cóncavo, había muchas imágenes que su cerebro no podía procesar.

Tardo exactamente un minuto en asustarse y gritar a todo pulmón. Corrió, esperando llamar la atención de alguien que le ayudara. Pero solo choco contra una muralla invisible, un campo de fuerza; llego a la conclusión que había sido abducido por los extraterrestres. No encontraba otra explicación a su caso.

Fue cuando se fijó bien, podía ver una silueta verde desdibujada frente a sí. Retrocedió despacio, esperando que ese monstruo verde no se interesara en él, pero en cuanto más se alejaba el engendro verde también lo hacía.

No había mucha luz, por lo que pensó que tal vez hubiera imaginado todo pero seguía sin avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos antes de que la misma barrera invisible se interpusiera en su camino. Pronto oyó unas voces conocidas, unas que a pesar de ser de las últimas en su lista de favoritos, prefería escuchar en vez de esa respiración pesada y esos crujidos extraños.

– Está haciendo demasiado ruido, John. Era mejor diseccionarla como te había dicho…

– No voy a dejar que mates a la pobre, tal vez sea la mascota de algún niño. Dejemos a que pase al menos una semana. – John sabía que atacar a Sherlock por el lado de las mascotas provocaría que este dejara en paz a la pobre rana que habían encontrado el día anterior. Podía ser un golpe bajo pero no quería intestinos de rana por la cocina ni por ningún lado del piso. Sherlock bufo mientras se enfilaba hacia el refrigerador con la intensión de sacar algo con lo cual molestar a John.

Sin embargo, el rubio ya no estaba en la cocina. Sherlock volvió a resoplar, se había largado a ver a la maldita rana. Y si, maldecía a una rana. Pero ese maldito bicho le quitaba la atención de su John, el rubio estaba como: " _La rana esto, la rana lo otro_ ". Esa rana, no era su novio.

Estaba planeando secuestrarla de noche y preparar con ella, algún guisado; lo cual era poco productivo teniendo en cuenta que era un cocinero bastante malo. Se la llevaría a Ángelo, el sabría cómo preparar ancas de rana, hasta podía disuadirlo para ponerle afrodisiaco antes de dárselo a comer a John.

En esas estaba cuando el rubio volvió a la cocina, haciendo un espacio, encendió su computadora. Sherlock tenía la vista puesta en su microscopio, las colonias de moho de saliva de perro no se monitorearían solas, pero le echaba miradas cada dos minutos. El bicho, por fin se había callado, así que el moreno podía pensar con claridad acerca del caso que tenían entre manos.

– John…

– Un momento Sherlock, tengo que comprar algunos insectos para Froggy – la cabeza del moreno se alzó tan deprisa que por poco tiraba el microscopio. – Regreso en un momento – y salió sin dar más razones. A Sherlock le temblaba el parpado de pura furia, ¿El animalejo tenia nombre? Se levantó con la firme convicción de que si asesinaba al amasijo verde que estaba en el terrario en la habitación de John, le haría un favor al mundo.

Se encontraba en las escaleras, con dirección al cuarto de John cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Por el sonido de las pisadas, era obvio que John había olvidado algo, así que retrocedió sus pasos para volver a la cocina.

– Santo cielo, olvidaba llevarme a Froggy. No sé qué tipo de rana es, así que podrían darme el alimento erróneo – comento John, seguro que hablaba con las paredes de la sala, ya que Sherlock nunca le prestaba atención. – Podría ser un sapo…

– No es un sapo – contesto el moreno, tomando su abrigo del perchero – Los sapos tienen verrugas, es una maldita rana – John lo veía con los ojos como platos – Te acompañare a comprar el alimento del animal, pero déjalo ahí. No puedes sacarlo de su entorno, podría enfermarse o algo. – comento mientras empujaba a John suavemente por la espalda, instándolo a que caminara. Si el bicho se enfermara, John le pondría aún más atención y eso era algo que quería evitar.

John sonrió, tratando de no ser evidente. Sherlock pocas veces se ponía así de celoso; tenían casi ocho meses de haber formalizado su relación, por lo que estaba en la fase de prueba y error. Al rubio le encantaba picar a su novio, sobre todo, en venganza de todo lo que le había hecho antes; todos los experimentos, los sustos y las cosas que le echo a perder. Gracias al cielo, Sherlock era un despistado, al menos en esas cuestiones y no se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones del rubio.

Tenía que resultar algo bueno de todo eso, pensó John, porque a él también le entraban unas tremendas ganas de tirar a la rana por la ventana y que fuera problema de alguien más. Porque definitivamente no dejaría que Sherlock la destripara en la cocina, ya tenía suficiente con el montón de partes humanas regadas por el piso.

Mientras caminaban por Londres, en busca de una tienda de mascotas, el moreno tomo su mano mientras se alzaba un poco la bufanda, tratando de que el rubor de sus mejillas no se notara tanto y fallando estrepitosamente porque también sus orejas estaban de color rojo. John sonrió y entrelazo los dedos con los del detective consultor, esa rana les haría avanzar aunque fuera un poco en su relación. Esa era una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría.

* * *

 **Un forense que se transformó en rana**

Maldijo a todos los que se le pasaron por la cabeza. Eso incluía a Donovan, a Lestrade, a Sherlock y a Watson. ¿Cómo era posible que después de una semana no se dieran cuenta de su desaparición? Al parecer ni su jefe estaba preocupado por el, al menos pensaba que Sally se daría por enterada, que si bien ya no eran amantes, pensaba que al menos algún tipo de camarería quedaría entre ellos. Pero nada. Tenía una semana viviendo en esa pecera, ubicada en el cuarto del fenómeno y su amante, comiendo insectos y resignándose a una vida llena de aburrimiento.

Había tratado de comunicarse con el par de raros, pero las pocas veces que entraban a la habitación su atención estaba centrada en el cuerpo de su compañero. Seguía sin creer que fueran pareja, bueno, se veía venir; pero que Sherlock demostrara tanta atención a alguien que no fuera un criminal le parecía asombroso.

Cuando trato de llamar la atención la primera vez, fue cuando empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente. ¡Frente a él! Casi le da un infarto del susto. Empezó a croar tan alto como para acallar los gemidos, los sonidos de succión y los gritos a media voz, él no quería oír nada de eso.

Entonces Sherlock se separó bruscamente de su amante para dirigirse a la pecera. Supo que era su oportunidad.

– Anderson – croo exasperado – Soy Anderson – esa vez trato de gritarlo pero solo se oían unos sonidos bastante desagradables.

– Calla, animal del infierno – grito el moreno, amenazando a la rana con un dedo. John suspiro, la erección se le había ido. – Voy a abrirte a la mitad, si sigues de esa manera – el moreno casi la tomo, si no fuera porque Anderson se esperaba algo así y salto a tiempo, en ese momento seria crema de rana.

Un portazo hizo reaccionar a ambos. John ya no estaba en la habitación, Sherlock corrió detrás de su novio, mientras Anderson soltaba el aire que estaba reteniendo, aliviado de que no fuera esa la última noche de su vida.

Tuvo que mantenerse callado las siguientes veces que los hombres entraban a la habitación a las apresuradas para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos. Mientras que el, se mantenía quieto y les daba la espalda. John se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento del animal y lo cubría cuando entraban a hacer el amor.

– Tal vez necesite una pareja – comento John después de una tórrida sesión de sexo – Tal vez nuestras feromonas alteren su ciclo de apareamiento.

– No seas ridículo, John. Solo es un aguafiestas. – comento haciendo un puchero, que John encontró adorable. Philip Anderson le lanzo un improperio, que no causo nada más que hacer reír a John.

Cada vez que John lo alimentaba, con grillos y demás bichos que compraba en la tienda de mascotas, le gritaba para que pudiera reconocerlo. Pero nada, el rubio no se daba por enterado de que él era el médico forense menos querido por Sherlock. A John le daba gracia pensar que el animalito, que ahora tenía por mascota, le encantaba hacerse notar para que le diera más grillos.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, Anderson lloraba internamente cada vez que su lengua salía disparada de su boca en busca de alguno de esos insectos. Aunque no podía negar que eran deliciosos, por lo que lloraba aún más intensamente, pensando que pasaría así el resto de su verde vida.

Empezó a preocuparse cuando finalizada la semana que dio John para que respondieran el reclamo de propiedad de _Froggy_ , seria llevado a la tienda de mascotas.

¿Cómo podría comunicarse con la dependienta de una tienda, cuando no podía llamar la atención de un par de locos que lo conocían?

Sin embargo, al día siguiente llevo Lestrade al departamento de la pareja de raros. Anderson empezó a croar con la esperanza de que su jefe si le reconociera.

– Sherlock, te he mandado una docena de mensajes. ¿Por qué no me has respondido? – Anderson comenzó a croar para llamar la atención.

– Aburrido – contesto Sherlock, empezando a tocar su violín de forma estridente acallando los molestos sonidos del animal.

– Pero Anderson está desaparecido desde hace una semana… – Sherlock dejo de tocar abruptamente, pero los sonidos de la rana seguían inundando el ambiente.

– Con su nivel de inteligencia, es probable que se haya ahogado con su café matutino – resoplo el moreno. Tanto Lestrade como John le miraron de forma desaprobatoria. – ¿Dónde lo has buscado?

– En todos lados, ese es el problema. No hay notas, no hay evidencia, no hay nada. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Qué le pasa a ese maldito animal?

En ese momento se hizo silencio. Los dos hombres miraron a Sherlock en forma interrogante, el otro alzo las manos de forma inocente. John fue a mirar a la rana, seguía viva por lo que no culparía a su novio de ranicidio, al menos no aún.

– Bien, el caso es que Anderson – la rana comenzó de nuevo con sus molestos ruidos – está desaparecido. Tienes que buscarlo – el croar de la rana volvió a silenciarse. En el análisis de la situación Sherlock tuvo un momento de desconcierto. Su teoría no podía ser cierta, porque entonces estaría perdiendo la cordura. Pero no había más explicación, fue hacia la habitación que compartía con John, se paró frente al terrario.

– Anderson – dijo Sherlock mirando directamente al anfibio que se mantenía en la pecera. Este empezó a croar estridentemente.

– No, Sherlock. Esta vez, te estas excediendo – dijo John – No me puedes decir que esta rana es más inteligente que nosotros juntos porque odia a Anderson…

– Claro que no lo es – comento Sherlock, mirando a su novio a los ojos – Esta rana, es Anderson – dijo. Los hombres se quedaron viendo entre sí, justo antes de que Lestrade soltara una sonora carcajada. John miraba a su novio estupefacto, no es que le pareciera imposible, que si se lo parecía pero Sherlock, quien siempre estaba a favor de la evidencia, dijera que esa rana era Anderson… le parecía irracional. Sin embargo, el moreno no era el tipo de personas que hacia bromas, asi que debía ser verdad.

Lestrade miraba a ambos, incrédulo.

– No me digas que le crees – dijo Greg – ¿En verdad le crees?

– Bueno, ¿Alguna vez ha dicho una broma?

– No… – respondió Gregory después de pensárselo un rato – Santo cielo, ¿Anderson? – la rana salto y se puso a croar de felicidad. Mientras tres hombres la miraban, uno con fascinación y los otros con el presentimiento de estar frente a algo de naturaleza mágica.

– Ahora no pondrás excusas para diseccionarla – replico Sherlock entusiasmado, con el odio rezumando de sus poros. Había visto a su John desnudo y eso no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 **¿Quién rompería el hechizo?**

– Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos? – dijo John hablando solo para romper la tensión. Había regañado a Sherlock por querer abrir a Anderson, aun cuando le dijo que eso sería asesinato, casi lo convenció cuando le dijo que los había visto tener relaciones.

– No tengo idea – respondió Lestrade mirando al moreno, que seguía enfurruñado por el regaño de su novio. – Sherlock es el genio. – el moreno solo bufo, poniendo en claro que no metería las manos bajo ningún motivo.

– Bien, entonces tendremos que cuidarlo hasta que se le pase… esto. Sea lo que tenga – declaro el rubio picando a su novio. Sherlock refunfuño y totalmente indignado, se metió al cuarto de baño dando un portazo. – Creí que funcionaria… – suspiro derrotado.

– Vamos – dijo Sherlock saliendo del baño totalmente vestido – No quiero seguir teniendo ese engendro verde en la casa. Aún hay muchas posiciones que quiero intentar contigo… no quiero a un Anderson fisgón.

Las orejas de John estaban rojas, mientras que Lestrade contenía la risa. El rubio tomo el terrario y siguió a su novio, dentro de la prisión de vidrio la rana croaba de felicidad. Al fin podría recuperar su forma humana.

...

– ¿Cómo que no hay datos concluyentes? – Preguntó Lestrade irritado – Nunca has tenido datos no concluyentes…

– ¿Estas sordo? – El tono del moreno destilaba rabia – Dije que los resultados arrojan que es una rana normal, común y corriente. Una simple rana. No hay nada que indique que es Anderson, excepto que se comporta de la misma forma.

– ¿Te has puesto en ese plan, de convencerme que esta rana es Anderson, para no buscarlo? – la mirada de Sherlock podría haber matado a Greg de no ser que no tenía esa habilidad. – Solo ponte en marcha, trata de localizar a Anderson. No te tomara más que cinco minutos…

John empezaba a tener un enorme dolor de cabeza, esos dos llevaban discutiendo más de media hora; la pobre rana estaba encogida en sí misma, presa del dolor, supuso el rubio, ya que le habían tomado muestras de sangre, un poco de tejido y de mucosidad. Pero nada. Todo indicaba que era una _Litoria caerulea,_ una rana común de las que se solían tener de mascotas; nada de Philip Anderson convertido en anfibio.

El volumen de los gritos se elevó, provocando que el dolor de cabeza del rubio se transformara en una migraña de las que no había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sabía que si no era capaz de frenarlos esa discusión se transformaría en una pelea en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y golpear a un oficial ameritaba una noche de cárcel, como mínimo.

– Resolvamos este problema como lo que es, con una situación igual de ilógica – dijo John tratando de calmar los ánimos. Aunque no le hicieron mucho caso. Entonces se acercó al bicho – Supongamos que eres Anderson, croa una vez para sí, dos para no. ¿Eres tú, Anderson? – la rana croo una vez. – Bien, ese es un buen comienzo; viendo que me entiendes, ¿Sabes quién te hizo esto? – La rana negó – Vaya, es una lástima que no puedas hablar. Podríamos ayudarte más… pero supongo que nos la arreglaremos de alguna manera…

– John, no te des por vencido – soltó la rana. El rubio estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Y fue cuando los dos, que seguían peleando, empezaron a prestar atención a la situación.

– Santo cielo, ¿Puedes hablar? – pregunto Lestrade mirando al bicho verde en la pecera.

– Eso parece – contesto Sherlock, mirando con renovado entusiasmo al animal – Si hubieras utilizado esas dos neuronas que tienes para hablar antes, me hubieras ahorrado tiempo valioso.

– Cállate, Sherlock – gritaron tres voces al mismo tiempo. El moreno, ofendido miro a su novio con reproche. – Tengo una jaqueca de mierda, así que solo regrésalo a su estado normal y vayamos a casa – contesto el rubio masajeándose las sienes.

– Esto es como el cuento de la princesa y el sapo – comento Lestrade, mientras picaba a la rana que saltaba de un lado a otro de la mesa – Para volverlo a su estado normal, debían besarlo – dijo mientras reía, Anderson le lanzo un lengüetazo provocando que al fin lo dejara en paz. Los chicos voltearon al ver al detective inspector.

– ¿Quién querría besar a Anderson? – pregunto Sherlock

– Mi esposa – respondió la rana con la voz rasposa

– ¿No te dejo cuando se enteró de lo de Donovan? – pregunto John sin poder contenerse, recibió un lengüetazo en respuesta. El moreno estuvo a punto de aplastarla con un microscopio por tocar a su John. – Vale, entonces traemos a Donovan para que te bese.

– No funcionaria, debe ser el beso de tu verdadero amor. No amo a Donovan y ella no me ama – si una rana pudiera sonrojarse, Anderson estaría rojo hasta las ancas. No podía declarar su verdadero y algo bizarro amor frente a ellos, mucho menos teniendo al psicópata frente a sí.

– Puedes quedarte así por el resto de tu vida, a mí no me importa. Vámonos, John – dijo Sherlock recogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose el saco.

– Alto – grito Anderson, desesperado. No quería vivir y morir como rana, si tenía que revelar su amor secreto delante de esos tres y regresaba a la normalidad, podría escapar a otro país – Esta bien, lo diré… Estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock…

Y muy a su pesar, descubrió no solo que el moreno se quedaba en blanco sino que además John se ponía delante de este y lo miraba desafiante, como si quisiera cocinarlo a fuego lento para arrancarle las patas. Por eso no quería decir nada, solo confiaba que el sentido de justicia del ex militar fuera más grande que sus celos.

– ¡Sherlock, no va a besarte! – dijo mientras lanzaba a la rana contra la pared. El moreno miraba sorprendido a su novio.

La pobre rana estaba inconsciente en el piso.

* * *

 **Y de esa manera, volvió a ser humano**

Decir que lamentaba mucho el arrebato de celos que sintió, era poco. Pero no podía permitir que uno de sus enemigos besara a su novio. A él le había costado bastante, más de un mes para poder probar los labios de su comestible novio para que una rana quisiera hacerlo solo para regresar a su estado humano. Eso no lo consentiría, ni ahora ni nunca.

Decir que Sherlock estaba más que complacido era también quedarse corto. Desde el momento en que Anderson recupero la conciencia, el hombre no se había despegado de su novio, besaba su mejilla y apretaba el abrazo en donde lo tenía cautivo. A John no le molestaba la atención que le era prestada, pero aún tenía cierto remordimiento por Anderson, que parecía dolido, no solo por las demostraciones físicas entre ellos sino también por el hecho de que casi moría.

– Lo siento, Anderson – le dijo por quinta vez a la rana, pero esta no se dignó en verlo. – Debes entender que no me agrado la idea de compartir a Sherlock.

– No lo sabré nunca, porque no es _mi_ Sherlock – respondió dolido.

– Ni lo seré nunca – respondió el otro, abrazando con más ahínco a su rubio novio.

– Supongo que esto no funcionara jamás, ya que no habrá un beso de verdadero amor – dijo Lestrade rompiendo el incómodo silencio que envolvía el ambiente. – Santo cielo, esto es verdaderamente aterrador. ¿Alguna otra solución? – pregunto tratando de no dirigir su mirada hacia el par de tortolos, porque ver de esa manera al sociópata que tenía por consultor le erizaba los vellos de la nuca.

No hubo respuesta, decidieron dejar el asunto para más tarde mientas los ánimos se calmaban y se les aclarara la mente para encontrar alguna resolución con respecto al caso del forense rana.

Pasaron otros tres días, Anderson seguía viviendo en el 221b de Baker Street debido a que su posible rescatador, habitaba ese lugar. Era su única opción si quería regresar a ser un hombre, o un idiota, en palabras textuales de Sherlock.

John seguía alimentando a la rana con insectos, lo sacaba del terrario para que estirara las patas y le ponía agua suficiente para que nadara. Pero cada día lo veía más deprimido, y él se sentía totalmente culpable.

Trato de convencer a su novio de que solo debía darle un pequeño y casto beso, si quería imaginar que la rana era el para lograrlo, debía hacerlo. No podían dejar al hombre sumido en la desgracia; sin embargo Sherlock no dio su brazo a torcer, no iba a besar a la persona más idiota del mundo.

John tenía que planear algo para regresar a Philip Anderson a la normalidad, así tuviera que tragarse todo su orgullo.

...

Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar, de esos de mala muerte, bebiendo para olvidar sus penas; que si bien eran muchas y no podían ser borradas con whisky barato, era mejor que afrontarlas. Había bebido demasiado, estaba hablando incoherencias y estaban a punto de echarlo del local.

Para su sorpresa una hermosa chica se sentó a su lado, le sonrió seductoramente y le toco el brazo. El volteo a mirarla, aun sin creer su buena suerte, tenía el cabello negro y rizado, ojos color azul verdoso y piel blanca. Le recordaba tanto a Sherlock y por eso mismo decidió responder a su coqueteo. Tal vez fuera porque en verdad estaba ebrio hasta las orejas, pero en algún momento comenzó a despotricar contra el "detective consulto psicópata redomado" y la chica puso cara de desconcierto para después convertir todos sus sentimientos en ira.

La mujer suspiro teatralmente, diciendo a Anderson que quería salir de ese lugar, quería pasear en algún lugar romántico, como el Támesis. Así que lo condujo al rio, el forense caminaba a duras penas, tambaleándose y tratando de no tropezar con sus propios pies. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la mujer pudiera caminar tan bien sobre el suelo empedrado con zapatillas de tacón de aguja cuando el trataba con todas sus fuerza de no caer de bruces.

No se dio cuenta donde se dirigían. En verdad no supo nada más. La mujer le empujo al rio, el hombre no hizo amago de salir o de moverse. Se quedó ahí tirado, lamentándose por todas sus malas decisiones, por engañar a su mujer con Donovan o por enamorarse de un hombre que en su vida le vería como algo más que un batracio retorciendo el cuerpo.

Sherlock, siempre con la respuesta precisa, con el comentario sarcástico, con la capacidad de herir a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino pero también el maravilloso hombre que conocía todo con una mirada, que ayudaba a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Sherlock con hermosos lunares cubriendo su cuello, con hermosos ojos azules, con rizos perfectos, con unos labios bellísimos.

– Veo que no lo haces a propósito, eres idiota de nacimiento – comento la mujer, con algo de compasión por el pobre infeliz que parecía querer ahogarse en cuanto subiera la marea. – Bien, te daré una pequeña ayuda, con todo me pareces agradable. Creo…

Lo próximo que supo Anderson es que estaba en una pecera en el 221b de Baker Street.

...

Ahora que el forense recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido, decidió que si Sherlock no cooperaba, se haría justicia por su propia mano (aunque no literalmente hablando, eso lo haría después cuando tuviera su cuerpo humano), por lo que decidió esperar a que cayera la noche y saldría de la pecera; le robaría un beso al pálido hombre y saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

– Oh, Philip eres un genio – se dijo a si mismo mientras trepaba por las paredes del terrario, buscando libertad.

Claro, que no contemplaba que su plan podría salir mal.

Iba saltando lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido. Agradecía al cielo que Sherlock decidiera que era una buena noche para dormir con John, así que dirigirse al hombre durmiente era bastante más sencillo que hacerlo mientras estaba despierto.

Sherlock estaba abrazado de John, al cual tenía casi cautivo en un nudo de calamar gigante. De hecho, le parecía sorprendente que el rubio no se quejara de ese tipo de llave de lucha libre al dormir. Pero la cabeza del moreno estaba echada hacia atrás, por lo que sus labios estaban libres para ser besados. De haber podido, Anderson se hubiera relamido los labios; una lástima que no lo pudiera hacer.

Camino hacia él, o eso intento, los brincos eran mínimos para no alertar a ninguno de los durmientes.

Estaba cerca de los labios, no sabía si podía fruncir los labios o la trompa o eso que tenía cubriendo su boca, pero lo intento. Faltaban solo unos milímetros para lograr su cometido, volvería a ser humano.

– No vas a besar a _mi_ Sherlock – rugió John pero no podía apartar a la rana por el abrazo constrictor de su novio, pero ante los gritos este despertó lanzando lejos a la criatura; la cual se estrelló contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

Para cuando se desenredaron, lo que vieron los dejó más asqueados que contentos. Anderson era humano de nuevo, pero al convertirse no había reaparecido con ropa. Entonces tenían a un Philip Anderson desnudo, en su cuarto, a media noche y en una posición tan indecorosa que tendrían pesadillas por una semana.

John le dio unas cuantas prendas, lo levanto y lo saco del departamento.

– No nos agradezcas nada – dijo John mientras lo sacaba a empujones – De verdad, solo vete – el hombre estaba a punto de replicar que a pesar de que si agradecía su "ayuda" no era la manera adecuada. Lo que más agradecía era no tener huesos rotos.

Se quedó parada en el umbral de la entrada, desconcertado y sin haber podido besar los labios de Sherlock.

– Bien, deberías estar contento de regresar a tu forma humana – dijo la mujer que lo había transformado – Pero como dije antes, eres idiota de nacimiento, enamorarte de semejante hombre. Vamos camina, tomemos algunas cervezas – dijo mientras guiaba al forense a un bar de más categoría que aquel en el que se habían conocido – Si no me hacer enfurecer, tal vez te ayude a robarle un beso a ese hombre… En fin, hay tantos animales en los que te puedo convertir…

* * *

Bien, eso es todo. ¿Qué les pareció? Macabro, ¿Pudieron terminarlo? Si, están leyendo esto; Felicidades.

El reto de estas dos semanas es Cuentos y leyendas, creo. Y bueno me todo el Príncipe Rana. Nos dijeron que podíamos retorcer el cuento a nuestro antojo y lo hice, lo retorcí todo lo que pude. ¿Se notó? XD

No podía pensar en alguno de ellos convertido en rana. Los bichos esos me dan asco. D: Así que utilice a Anderson, él también me repugna y bueno, con la temporada tres y su obsesión de "Yo creo que Sherlock Holmes" me imagine esto. Me levante una mañana y dije: Escribiré acerca de un romance de Anderson sobre Sherlock. Aquí esta.

Va, mucho bla, bla, bla. Tengo otro escrito a medias, que también salió de este reto; pero no participara. Espero subirlo pronto.

Como siempre, gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a Favs y seguir esta historia (si es que alguien llega a hacerlo); por ende gracias por seguir mis relatos locos.

Un beso. Nos leemos.


End file.
